I'm Sorry I Hurt You
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: I like to consider this story as a sequel to my Oneshot, Time to Repent. Six months after their escape from Japan, Cal and Reiji are living together in the secluded outskirts of Mexico City. However, Reiji has been taking a lot of jobs away from home lately... Just what could be going on behind the scenes? (Cal/Reiji Oneshot!)


**I'm a pretty big Phantom fan, so I thought I'd write another Oneshot. This chapter is set after the Dusty Desert Trails ending of the Phantom of Inferno game!**

**Cal and Reiji survived their final mission in Mexico. However, Reiji has been extremely quiet around her lately! Just what could be going on? I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm Sorry I Hurt You<strong>

It took a very long time for them both to reach here. Cal Devens and Reiji Azuma, they were two lost souls who constantly ran from their past. After surviving the Santa Madelia job, they both went into hiding in a secluded little house. It was hidden away off the beaten track; far away on the outskirts of Mexico City. For six months now they had lived in peace, but for a little while now, Reiji had been acting strange.

He was always leaving on little jobs here and there, and every time Cal tried to follow, he would have already taken the car with him. This happened several times, and with each instance the suspicion of Miss Devens continued to increase. He promised they would be together forever, but what was it that caused him to be so secretive?

For weeks Reiji's young American lover was unable to find any leads around the house. He left no trace of his activities. After all, he was an assassin; a killer. The former Phantom of inferno was trained like it was religion to never leave a trace of his existence behind. Reiji left the house earlier that afternoon, and hadn't returned.

However, answers began to reveal themselves soon enough. Miss Devens awoke the next morning to find the gun rack they had hidden in the basement disturbed. More than that, it was totally empty.

"They're gone…. They're all gone…." Cal gasped as she placed hand over her mouth.

She was still dressed in her red nightgown, and she was far from ready to face the world, but that did not stop her from feeling a rising fire burning within her heart. Just what in the hell was Reiji up to?!

The young lady turned to head for the upward staircase. That was when she stood on something; a piece of paper to be precise.

"Huh? What's this?" The lady with green eyes questioned.

She reached down to pick on the crumbled paper. Once it was opened out for closer inspection, Cal felt her rage boil over.

It was a First Class flight itinerary to Venezuela. It was addressed to a Mister Wallace Yang. That name just so happened to be one of Reiji's multiple aliases. In his line of work, it wasn't safe to show his true self. In fact, the only living person in the world who still knew his real name was Cal.

"You went out there… without me?" Between the rising frustration, Cal felt her voice crack. She was both so very angry and so very hurt….

She was pained by this because she and Reiji always travelled together. In fact, there was seldom a moment when they parted from one another's company.

"Are you… leaving me?" It was always a tiny little fear she held in her heart. It was an irrational one, but none the less, it still existed.

Cal returned upstairs to the small kitchen at the back of the house. She felt… her Phantom beginning to well from within…. The rage; the hatred, the anger, it began to course through her veins.

"Ahhh! DAMN YOU!" Miss Devens violently kicked the coffee table with the heel of her foot. It was flung across the room by the sheer force, before it crashed with a loud THUD!

"Why didn't… you tell me?" Her eyes welled with crystal tears….

It hurt; it hurt so very much when she thought about being abandoned again. Still, despite the fear, the young blonde woman gulped hard; and pushed the sadness to the pit of her stomach. Instead, she put all of her focus on the anger. It was an emotion she had been trained to harness above all else. Though he was long dead, Scythe had already left his mark in that respect.

So, instead of crying any longer, Cal went to change. Upon returned to her room, she let her nightgown slip to the ground. With nothing to cover the young woman, her beautiful natural form was brought to view in the mirror.

Cal, still feeling most sinister, let out a little chuckle, "Boy, I'm still looking good."

Though she was still so young, her body had grown fast. She had the slender hourglass figure of a model, with deliciously attractive curves to boot.

Pushing her daydreams aside, she pulled the sliding mirror aside to look in the closet. Her eyes became drawn to a pair of scruffy combat jeans, complete with a tank top. She slid those on, not caring about the underwear, and turned back to examine the bedroom.

It was their room, hers and Reiji's room. Their comfy double bed was messy, with the sheets strewn wildly across the matress. There was a bedside draw at both sides. One belonged to Reiji, and the other, to Cal. Neither one of these little draws had much resting upon it. Reiji's had a half empty glass of liquor sitting there; something he had acquired a taste for when he was in the service of Claudia.

Cal's bedside was home to an old photograph of herself and Judy. The sight of it made her smile sadly. It was hard to believe that it was over three years since her death…..

"He's not going to hurt me, is he Judy?" Cal asked the photo softly.

Shaking the thought from her mind, the shapely American lady made her way down the staircase. She was going to wait out on the back porch for as long as it took for Reiji to return….

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Evening….<strong>

The sound of a car screeching violently to a halt awoke Cal from her slumber on the porch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and through her blurred vision she saw a figure traveling up the little dirt road toward the house. At first, her eyes couldn't make out who it was, but when her vision returned properly, all was revealed.

Reiji was coming back. He wore a sharp navy blue suit, and had a large bag slung over his shoulder. He walked slowly, and appeared to be clutching his side.

Cal jumped to her feet, as she was eager to begin questioning. She met her Asian lover halfway down the patch, and scowled angrily.

"WHY didn't you tell me? You jerk," She held the crumpled flight itinerary in her hand.

"Venezuela?!" Cal shouted angrily. "You went all that way without me…."

"So, you found that, hmm?" There was something wrong…. Reij's response was very faint.

Cal saw it in his cheeks almost right away. He looked pale. Once could go as far as saying the color was almost washed out of his face. He staggered, and the large bag fell from his shoulder and hit the ground. The zip came undone to reveal the contents; weapons…..

That was when the anger became something different for Cal…. It changed in an instant, to fear.

"Hey…. Are you, okay? Reiji…." She spoke cautiously.

That was when Cal noticed it…. There was a faint trail of blood. It lead from the spot where Reiji had left the car, and came all the way down the path.

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" She cried worriedly.

Without so much as saying another word, Cal moved to help Reiji inside. Once he was sat on the bed, she pulled his shirt undone carefully. Her eyes fell upon a small bullet wound on his left side.

"Hold on…. I'll help you! Just hang on!" The young lady, with fear in her voice, moved quickly to regain the first aid kit from the closet.

From then on she worked tirelessly on his wound, with hours passing by before she realized it. After what seemed like an eternity, Reiji was patched up and was laid on his side of the bed. He was asleep, and his light breathing confirmed that he was okay. For the moment, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Two Days Later….<strong>

It was breakfast time in their little house. Cal was done preparing her hearty breakfast special; meatball soup with garlic bread.

"It's ready," Cal informed Reiji cheerfully.

He was sat peacefully at the dinner table, and was listening to the radio that sat next to the chopping board. The DJ spoke in Spanish, but the language barrier wasn't something that bothered Mr Azuma. He liked the background sound.

His attention was snapped away from the radio when a plate found its way in front of him. Smiling thankfully, he took a fork into his hand.

"Thanks, Cal," He said with a smile, before waiting for his love to take her seat. They quietly began eating together. Both were intent intent on enjoying their food.

Time passed, and when Cal was about halfway through her meal, she politely pushed her bowl aside, eyes cast downward. This caught Reiji's attention, especially when he saw her pull the crumbed flight itinerary from the pocket of her nightgown.

"Tell me… what is this? What have you been up to?" The voice of Miss Devens was Stern, yet also concerned.

Reiji was hesitant at first…. He pushed his food aside and looked her deeply in the eye.

"Well Cal…." He began, "I went out there to make contact with an informant within Inferno…. I'm trying to a find out where McGuire's hiding."

Those words made Miss Devens feel very nervous, "Mcguire as in, the boss of Inferno? Why? You nut job…. What are you thinking?"

Reiji looked into Cal's eyes silently. He gave her his Phantom stare. Both eyes where so cold and lifeless in their eternal gaze. "I wanted to take him out…. I'm tired of running…. In the last six months we've had to move around half of Mexico."

Cal snarled. She was both angry and terrified for the man she loved, "And you didn't think to tell me? Look at yourself, you idiot!" She pointed at his tender looking wound, "You got yourself shot!"

Reiji sighed quietly. He looked away in silence, "It's because I was scared," He spoke softly, "That entire meet was an ambush…. If I'd taken you, I don't know if we would've both got out…."

Cal found herself crying gently. Little crystal tears streamed from her eyes, "It hurts that you couldn't tell me…. We're supposed to be together forever…. I would have been there to protect you!"

"And get you killed?!" Reiji shouted! His voice was so fierce that even Cal retreated for a moment.

"If you did come with me, and they'd have hit you instead of me….."

"If you died, Cal Devens," He spoke so very fearfully, "then what have I got to live for? ANSWER ME THAT!"

The anger in Reiji's voice, it was enough to make Cal's heart crack. There was only one other time he had spoken to her like that. It was back in the loft, several months after they had first met. She wanted to become his full time assistant within Inferno, but he refused, claiming that it would make her just fucked up as he was.

"You didn't have to yell at me like that," Cal said in a pained tone. Slowly she turned, and walked out of the room. Her feet could be heard pattering up the staircase, "Jerk."

Mr Azuma winced as the bedroom door was slammed shut loudly. Once he was alone, he couldn't help but shake his head at his own screw up, "Well played there, Romeo. Now she's not going to talk to you all night…."

* * *

><p><span><strong>That Same Night….<strong>

Reiji sat in bed that night. It was all too quiet in their little hideout. Cal was in bed beside her Japanese love, but she was turned away from him. Her aura however, wasn't as cold as it perhaps should have been. Truth be told, she wanted to talk it out, but she wanted her beloved Phantom to make the first move.

Reiji had his reasons for not telling her about his trip to Venezuela. He didn't however, have a reason to yell like he did. Truth be told, he was scared. The thought of losing Cal was what drove him to try and keep all of this to himself. It was his way of trying to make sure the young woman he loved was safe.

All the same, this silence, the atmosphere in the room, it really hurt him inside.

Still looking up the plainly painted ceiling of the bedroom, Reiji sighed softly, "I'm sorry Cal…. I know I should have told you about all this. It's just that…."

Reiji heard his young American beauty turn over to face him. He didn't turn though, on account of his delicate wound. "What is it?" Cal asked softly. Her voice was still low, and it bore a flare of sadness.

"If you died out there," Reiji said equally as quietly, as if he were afraid to speak the words. "If you died out there, it would break me, because I know what I would become."

"Reiji….," Cal said gently. "I just wish you could have been honest with me. I would have been there to protect you."

Reiji gave an understanding nod of acceptance. It made him feel awful that he had upset the woman he loved like this. His fear got the better of him…. He knew what he would become again if he lost her. His life as a person would end. His life would become just like it was when he worked for Inferno. He would simply function like a machine with no heart.

"I don't want to be soulless again," Reiji placed his hand on his fragile heart, "It's you that gave me this new life. I fought so hard, and I don't want to lose you…."

"Reiji… don't be like that," Cal said sadly. "I'm still right here, aren't I?"

Reiji slowly sat himself upright and gave a soft glance to Cal, "I just want to make sure it stays that way," He admitted fearfully.

Cal gave a soft smile, one that was as gentle as the first time they had met, "I know, I know, and…. I forgive you…. I understand why you didn't tell me. Just, let me be there for you next time, okay?"

Still, it didn't stop Reiji from feeling terrible over causing Cal such hurt. He looked downhearted, "I just, want you to believe in me…." He spoke, with a sober honesty in his voice.

"And I still do," Cal replied lovingly. "I promise…. Now, stop being so gloomy…. Since we broke free, it's not been like you to get so upset."

The Phantom bowed his head, "I just… care about how you feel that's all."

Cal placed a soft hand on the cheek of Reiji. With a soft giggle she clambered out of the bed covers. Her nightgown slid off as she came closer, and with a naughty giggle, she sat on Reiji's lap. She was as naked as the day she was born.

With another sly smile, she gazed into the eyes of Mr Azuma, "You know how I feel?" She asked.

Reiji could feel his heart beating heavily at the warmth of his American woman's skin. Miss Devens placed her hand on his bare chest, and measured that same heartbeat.

"I feel like I want you to kiss me," She instructed him sensually, "Now stop moping, and come here."

Cal lovingly placed her hands on the cheeks of her Japanese man. She slinked in ever so slowly, until their lips touched. Their lips caressed, and Reiji too, leaned in to complete the embrace they shared. The pair kissed warmly and passionately, until there came a point where Cal leaned away slightly.

"You can make it up to me right now, if you like?" The young lady giggled. She leaned one of her beautiful long legs off the side of the bed and used it to kick the bedroom door shut.

With the door sealed, the two lovers sat in near total darkness. However, that was exactly how Cal wanted it. She let out a loving chuckle, and leaned closer to Reiji again.

"Now, start telling me you're sorry…. As the last flicker of light faded from the room, Cal wrapped her beautiful pale legs around Reiji's back carefully.

The young man let out a little chuckle, and smiled in the darkness, "I'm so very sorry..."

As their bodies embraced, one thing became certain. It was going to be a very long night….

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another Phantom fanfiction is successfully completed. Thank you for taking the time to read this everyone, and I'm grateful for all the support.<strong>

**I'm sure I shall see you all in my next piece of writing, and thanks in advance for any feedback that people might leave. I Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
